User talk:Koisuru
Welcome Hi, welcome to K-On! Thanks for your edit to the Yui Hirasawa page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 03:44, October 2, 2009 Oh.. Sorry my bad.. I'm just used to the japanese order . :) osirisguard (Talk) 11:19, December 28, 2009 Hi new admin Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub Now that this wiki has an admin, would you add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. The Hub also serves as a place to link to common actors, artists, and anime terms like Rie Kugimiya which you can link to in your articles. Good luck with the new adminship! :--Sxerks 02:54, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Hello your welcome! it's just that I love K-on! and I'll continue to edit in some articles and make new ones. Change of Font? I'm sorry but the font of this wiki is VERY hard to read, imo. Would you mind changing it to something simpler, even the default font? It is hard to read anything and it hurts my eyes :/ at least consider. ps. people may avoid the wiki because of it... *coughcoughLIKE MEcoughcough* : Can you send me a screen capture of the wiki rendered in your browser? If it's hard to read, I might consider tweaking the site style. –koisuru (talk) 14:40, March 7, 2010 (UTC) hello again i dunno how to screen capture but thats beside the point XD go on microsoft word and go on the Algerian font on number 10 font size U WILL THEN SEE HOW HARD IT IS TO READ : Algerian? This wiki's font is not Algerian. –koisuru (talk) 03:03, March 10, 2010 (UTC) It is on my computer. u really should sort it out cos i can barely even read what i wrote b4 btw i dont mean another LANGUAGE called Algerian i mean the FONT IS CALLED ALGERIAN in case u didnt no XD : You can get a capture of your screen by pressing the Print Screen key. Paste it and save it as a picture. I also need to know what OS you are using. –koisuru (talk) 17:38, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Changes reverted Is there any particular reason you reverted the changes I made on the "My Love is a Stapler" page? I'm not trying to be aggressive or anything, but I would like to know. After all, more info on a wiki page is always a good thing right? Enlistment / SakuRedux 21:23, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Why? Can I ask you something? Who change the font type? I think it's very hard to read. Atianashley 10:39, April 29, 2010 (UTC) : I did. I used Segoe Script as the default font for this wiki, but I set fantasy as fallback. Can you send me a screenshot? If it looks awful, I'll set it to sans-serif. –koisuru (talk) 18:33, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Umm,, You mean the sample to make it easy to read? I think another wiki not change the font type. I think its easy to read. But If you wanna change the font type chose the one that easy to read. Atianashley 13:36, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :So you changed the font type? Its more better I like it! Atianashley 03:50, May 1, 2010 (UTC) How? If I an admin, how to changethe font type? I have my own wikia, but I dont know how to change the font type. Atianashley 10:40, May 2, 2010 (UTC) : Go to MediaWiki:Common.css in your wiki and edit. You have to know how to code in CSS. –koisuru (talk) 21:26, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Ok, Arigatou.. Atianashley 08:59, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome! Unfortunately, my experience with Wiki editing is limited. I can track down the info easily enough in most cases, but my submissions may need some fine-tuning, so you may want to keep an eye out for my changes, just in case. To start with, I'll see if I can add some pics of some of the characters from the Live! OVA. Dap00 02:27, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Episode screencaps Since I keep seeing WikiStickies for them, what would work best for episode screencaps? An important scene from the episode? The little cassette tape from each episode with the episode title on it? Both? Doesn't really matter to me, so I'm open to ideas. Dap00 22:08, May 20, 2010 (UTC) : I guess the tape is a no-no, since it doesn't really reflect what's going on with the episode. Maybe a cap of an important scene showing what the episode is about. Other images can be integrated into the plot section. –koisuru (talk) 13:03, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :: I've slowly started going back through the episodes picking out screencaps. I do have one minor issue, though: how do you shrink the images down, especially the ones placed inside infoboxes? I've noticed that my images tend to be fairly large and usually have to be resized by someone else. I'd fix them myself if I knew where I was going wrong. Dap00 00:27, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::: If you're in wikicode view, images usually look like this: . You can add parameters to it using pipe (|) syntax to change its appearance. You can specify a specific size for the image's width like this: . Also, you can style it as a thumbnail by adding "thumb" like this: . Note that you can place parameters in any order so it doesn't matter. ::: If you're using the WYSIWYG editor, then I have no idea since I disabled it. You might have any luck if you visit w:c:help. ::: –koisuru (talk) 19:56, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::: Hey, I also noticed you are the one placing direct image links. Take note that as long as you upload to this wiki, your images can be linked to using the syntax above. ::: Anyway, I've seen your work in some of the episodes and it's great! –koisuru (talk) 19:58, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :::: One more issue to bring up: I'm not positive, but I think when I added screencaps to the first five episodes, it somehow messed up the titles and summaries on the Episodes list page. At least, it wasn't like that when I started, but it definitely was afterwards. I'd rather not mess with the episodes if that's going to be the result, unless there's just no other way to add the screencaps. I looked at the template for over an hour and still couldn't figure out how to change it back. And thanks for the image help. Dap00 06:01, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :::: Oh, and one more thing that got messed up when I did the screencaps. On the individual episode pages, part of the display would read, for example, "K-ON! episode # 3." Those vanished as well. Dap00 06:05, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::: I took a look at episode 1 and it seems you filled up the episode parameter. The parameter that should be filled up for normal episodes is number. –koisuru (talk) 10:46, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Okay, I see what you mean now. Just added the screencap for ep 6 and everything still looks okay on the episode list. I'm going to skip ep 7 - Christmas since that already has a festive pic, though I don't think it's a screencap. I doubt anyone will complain. Anyway, the caps for eps 8 and 9 should be up in a few minutes, and then I have a pic or two of Azusa's personal teacup. Dap00 01:38, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Crysis re-uploaded images I've reuploaded the images, I'm leaving editing section to the editors. True-amateur 04:16, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Spanish Version Hi!, i'm new, and I want to know if I can help with a spanish translation? : I think it would be best if you create a new wiki, since this is an English wiki. You can create one over at http://www.wikia.com/Special:CreateWiki. –koisuru (talk) 16:56, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Pure pure heart hi, i'm worinkg in the "pure pure heart" single can you help me????Noisefloriblu 20:18, June 23, 2010 (UTC) : Doing it now. It would be best if we use this Wikipedia article as a reference. –koisuru (talk) 01:00, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Ton's page Just thought I'd leave a note to let you know that I added Ton's page to Secondary characters slot in the Character template (since I'm not sure if that would show up under recent changes). It's probably in the wrong spot, if the characters are listed by order of importance, but I wasn't really sure what took priority in the listing, so I put Ton last for simplicity's sake. Dap00 00:41, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I have a question. Why can't I switch to the "Advance edit" mode, it's much easier than the normal editing mode, I already figured out how to make an un-numbered list, but there's stuff like changing place for the picture that I don't seem to be able to do in the normal editing mode.